Não Me Abandone
by maiybeen
Summary: Danno decide ir embora do Hawaii com Rachel e Grace, porém mal sabe ele que não conseguirá.


- Mal posso acreditar que estamos voltando para nossa antiga casa.

Saiu de seu devaneio e virou sua cabeça para ao lado. Rachel olhava para ele, seus olhos brilhando com entusiasmo, esperando algum tipo de resposta. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, então sentiu um toque em sua mão. Ela entrelaçara sua mão com a dele, e levemente pousou sua cabeça em seus ombros. Grace estava logo ao lado, na cadeira mais próxima ao corredor do avião. Danny insistira para que ela sentasse ao lado da janela, mas ela recusou, pedindo a Rachel algum remédio que a fizesse dormir durante a viagem, assim ela não teria que sofrer durante as amarguradas horas dentro de um avião a mais de 30.000 pés do solo. Ele até tentou retrucar, dizendo que ela era nova demais para começar a ser dopada com remédios, mas recebeu uma dura olhada de sua mulher, e desistiu.

O avião estava pronto para partir. Todos os passageiros já tinham entrado e estavam perfeitamente acomodados, com cintos ao redor de suas cinturas, aparelhos eletrônicos desligados, e outras instruções que as aeromoças diziam, enquanto faziam o seu balé rotineiro no corredor. Ele sabia todos os procedimentos, poderia muito bem ele mesmo levantar e fazer os sinais indicativos. Preferiu permanecer em sua poltrona e olhar pela pequena janela ao seu lado.

Tudo o que conseguia ver era a pista e o aeroporto, um pouco afastado. Ele sabia que por detrás daquela estrutura estava o mar, e ele veria aquela beleza dali alguns minutos, pela última vez, assim que o avião decolasse.

As aeromoças já tinham terminado a apresentação. O piloto disse mais algumas coisas, sua voz saindo acima da cabeça de Danny, por um pequeno alto falante. Logo que ele acabou, o avião começou a vibrar com a força das turbinas criando movimento. Era um movimento leve o suficiente para Grace continuar dormindo, mas forte o suficiente para já crescer aquela conhecida sensação de ansiedade no estômago de Danny.

_Sorte que não comi nada, _pensou, assim que o avião começou a se movimentar pela pista, lentamente. Aos poucos a velocidade do avião ia aumentando, e ele sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que suas costas fossem pressionadas contra a poltrona, e ficaria naquela desconfortável posição oblíqua assim que o avião ganhasse os ares. Suor brotava de sua testa. Rachel continuou pressionando suas mãos, tentando passar confiança.

_O que está acontecendo? _

Ele nunca ficava nervoso em viagens. Por que ele estava sentindo esse desconforto? Decidiu abaixar a pequena cortina que vedava a sua janela, impedindo que continuasse a olhar para a pista que passava rapidamente aos pés do avião.

Um burburinho começou entre os passageiros. Danny virou para o lado, tentando identificar o que estava acontecendo. As pessoas se inclinavam para as janelas do lado direito do avião, apoiando suas testas contra a janela.

_Mas o quê?_

As aeromoças se levantaram e foram até algumas janelas, perguntando-se o que estava atraindo a atenção dos passageiros. Uma delas soltou um grito estridente assim que viu o que acontecia do lado de fora e correu até a cabine do comandante, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo.

Danny se levantou inesperadamente, a cabeça de Rachel escorregando pelo espaço vazio que antes estava seu ombro. Ela continuou segurando sua mão, impedindo que ele pudesse se movimentar e cruzar o pequeno espaço até o corredor.

- Por que você vai lá? – ela questionou.

- Rachel, eu ainda sou um policial – ele se inclinou até ela – Eu tenho que saber se isso é alguma ameaça à nossa segurança – sussurrou, impedindo que os outros passageiros pudessem escutar. Tudo o que ele não queria era causar pânico.

Rachel arregalou seus olhos para ele, provavelmente com uma imagem de terroristas e bombas passando pela sua mente. Então ela concordou, soltando sua mão. Danny se desviou das pernas de Rachel e Grace pelo caminho e seguiu até a cabine do piloto.

Uma aeromoça alta – ou talvez fossem os seus saltos – o parou.

- Onde está indo, senhor?

Ele colocou sua mão dentro do bolso de sua camisa. A aeromoça deu um passo para trás, automaticamente. _Não é como se eu fosse carregar uma bomba na minha camisa. _A aeromoça recuperou sua postura assim que ele, impaciente, mostrou sua credencial de policial. Ela acenou e deixou-o passar.

- Boa tarde, senhores. Detetive Williams. O que está acontecendo? – perguntou.

Um dos comandantes o olhou e rapidamente tornou a olhar pelo vidro à sua frente, apontando para a pista.

- Aquilo aconteceu – o homem disse, e Danny estreitou seus olhos. Alguma coisa estava parada na pista a alguns quilômetros da onde o avião estava. Mais um pouco, e Danny reconheceu o que era. Um Camero prateado estacionado na pista.

- Engraçado, esse carro parece...

Ele teve a confirmação de que aquele era seu carro assim que Steve McGarret abriu a porta do carro e cruzou seus braços, sentando no capô do carro.

- PARE ESSE AVIÃO! – Danny gritou com os pilotos, colocando suas mãos sobre a cabeça, desesperado.

Os pilotos puxaram o freio, e o avião aos poucos começou a ceder, a velocidade diminuindo e as turbinas rodando cada vez mais devagar. O carro ainda estava longe para ser atingido, mas ainda assim Danny não queria pensar no que aconteceria caso o avião não conseguisse parar a tempo. Ele esperava que Steve fosse esperto o suficiente para pelo menos sair correndo caso algo saísse errado.

_Esperto? Esse imbecil colocou o meu carro no meio de uma pista aérea._

- O que esse cara está fazendo aqui? – o piloto questionou, girando sua cabeça para Danny – E se for uma artimanha para assalto?

Danny negou com a cabeça.

- Eu cuido dele.

Depois do que pareceram horas, para Danny, o avião parou. Saiu rapidamente da cabine, dirigindo-se até a porta do avião. Um dos funcionários do aeroporto já estava pronto para encaixar uma estreita escada para o detetive passar, enquanto alguns policiais corriam até Steve.

Danny desceu correndo as escadas e sinalizou para os policiais, gritando enquanto corria:

- Eu cuido dele! – repetia, passando pelos policiais.

Continuou correndo, cruzando a distância que os separava. Steve continuou com os braços cruzados, seu corpo levemente encostado na lataria do carro, como se tivesse simplesmente parado ali para contemplar a vista.

Não havia mais ninguém no carro ou ao redor, Danny percebeu.

- O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA? – Danny gritou a plenos pulmões, assim que estava a uma distância considerável de Steve.

Steve largou suas mãos ao lado do corpo, e fitou Danny.

- Eu faço a mesma pergunta.

- Não, você não tem direito a fazer perguntas. Você é o enlouquecido aqui! – Danny retrucou, apontando seu dedo para o peito de Steve. Ele sentia seu rosto quente, e imaginou como deveria estar contrastante seu rosto avermelhado de raiva com o seu cabelo loiro perfeitamente escovado para trás.

- Você está gritando comigo no meio de uma pista aérea, com outros policiais nos olhando. Eu sou o enlouquecido?

Ele não podia acreditar que Steve estava dizendo aquilo. Era uma espécie de brincadeira? Alguma pegadinha de algum programa de TV de Honolulu?

- O que...Jesus! – Danny colocou suas mãos na cintura, respirando fundo – Pode me dizer o que você está fazendo aqui? Convenceu a governadora de que invadir uma pista é uma atitude sã e perfeitamente de acordo com a lei?

- Precisamos conversar.

- Pessoas normais pegam telefones e discam números. Por que você tem que ser diferente? – o detetive balançou suas mãos, como se estivesse explicando a uma criança a tênue diferença entre o certo e o errado.

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Steve.

- Depois de todo esse tempo, pensei que você já tinha percebido que prefiro ser diferente. O comum me incomoda.

- Sabe o que me incomoda? Me incomoda o fato de que você impediu o meu vôo, usando o meu carro como escudo. Eu falei para você cuidar dele, e o que você faz? – Steve abriu sua boca para protestar, mas Danny o cortou – Grace está dopada dentro do avião, provavelmente esperando acordar e já estar deitada em seu quarto. O que você quer que eu diga a ela quando ela abrir seus olhos e der de cara uma poltrona?

Steve passou sua mão ao redor da boca, apreensivo. Seus músculos estavam tensionados contra a sua camiseta preta, e ele parecia sofrer com o Sol escaldante àquela hora do dia. Foi a vez de Danny cruzar seus braços, esperando por uma resposta.

- Danny, estou impedindo que você cometa o maior erro de sua vida.

_Ele só pode estar brincando_.

Danny soltou uma risada e deu leves batidas nos ombros de Steve.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão bem humorado.

Steve continuou o encarando, seu rosto impassível.

- Certo. Por que voltar a viver com a minha família seria o maior erro da minha vida? Acho que temos diferentes pontos de vista com relação a erros...

Silêncio.

- Não tenho tempo para isso – Danny disse, após algum tempo. Girou seus calcanhares e começou a andar em direção à porta do avião, sentindo inúmeros olhares em sua direção. O que os policiais fariam agora? Correriam em direção a Steve e o prenderiam?

_Não importa. Não é mais meu problema._

- Você não a ama, Danno.

Danny parou no meio do caminho. Virou e encarou Steve.

- Você está dizendo que eu não amo a minha filha?

A raiva voltava a consumir seus pensamentos, e ele mal percebeu quando suas mãos se fecharam, prontas para socá-lo caso fosse necessário. Ele não sabia quanto mais conseguiria controlar a explosão de fúria. Dificilmente se sentia assim.

_Jamais fale de Grace_.

- Rachel. Você não ama a Rachel.

Danny abriu sua boca, e desviou o olhar.

- Não importa o que eu sinto. Eu vou voltar para a minha casa, com a minha família.

Raspou seu pé contra o chão. Sentia-se ridículo. As dúvidas começaram a perpassar sua mente. Ele sabia que essa era a intenção de Steve: deixá-lo confuso. E estava conseguindo.

- Você não precisa ir embora. Grace pode continuar vivendo aqui, eu sei que ela gosta do Havaí. Por que tirar isso dela?

Ele sabe que Grace ama o Havaí. Ela foi totalmente contra a viagem, mas Danny insistira tanto que a menina não argumentou. Sempre tão compreensiva com o pai, que até chegou a doer quando ele pensou novamente naquilo. Ele estava a forçando a fazer algo que não queria, e ainda assim Grace aceitou de bom grado, por amá-lo e querer permanecer ao seu lado.

E Rachel? Ele não a amava?

- Por que você quer ir embora?

Danny ergueu seus olhos do chão e os pousou em Steve. Preferiu que não o tivesse feito. Ele via a angústia naqueles olhos.

- Por que você não pode me deixar ir? – Danny cuspiu as palavras ao vento – Será melhor para mim, por que você não entende isso?

- Eu não te entendo. Você planejava ir embora desde que chegou? O Five-0 não foi nada para você? – Steve ergueu sua cabeça, preferindo observar o céu azul a olhar para o loiro.

- É claro que foi – o detetive suspirou, antes de prosseguir – Vocês foram excelentes comigo. Mas aqui não é meu lugar. Eu não pertenço ao Havaí. Eu serei eternamente o estrangeiro, o desconhecido, o diferente.

- Você sempre incomodado com o diferente – Steve sorriu triste para as nuvens.

- Steve, eu tenho uma família.

- Eu sei.

Um silêncio mortal caiu entre eles, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos.

O que ele deveria fazer? Sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que os policiais desistissem e levassem Steve à força. E então o que? Ele iria para outro estado enquanto Steve estaria atrás das grades? Provavelmente não ficaria muito tempo, até que a governadora aparecesse e o tirasse da prisão. Mas o que Steve sentiria caso soubesse que Danny fora embora, mesmo depois de tudo? Indignação? Traição?

- Eu também tenho uma família. Descobri isso assim que decidi vir aqui. Danno, não me importo se isso é egoísmo de minha parte, mas eu quero o meu parceiro aqui, comigo, e não andando por uma cidade grande com outro cara qualquer, que não vá te entender da maneira que eu entendo. Você nos tem. Você tem o Five-0 ao seu lado.

Steve desencostou seu corpo da lataria e caminhou até Danny. O detetive sustentou os olhos verdes por algum tempo, uma tensão percorrendo sua espinha, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Era como se Steve conseguisse ler sua mente, simplesmente com aquele olhar intenso. Sentiu um peso em seu ombro, e virou sua cabeça a tempo de ver a mão de Steve ali, seus dedos pressionados contra sua camisa.

- Eu preciso de você.

Danny arregalou seus olhos. Steve McGarret estava à sua frente, praticamente implorando para que ele ficasse.

- Eu acho que você deveria se ajoelhar e me pedir em casamento – Danny disse, colocando sua mão sobre a de Steve.

Steve deu uma risada rouca, quase como um engasgo. Danny pensou ter visto um relance de lágrima juntando nos olhos do comandante, mas em um piscar de olhos o vestígio de emoção sumiu.

- Ok, eu acho que –

Mas suas palavras foram cortadas por um aperto. Steve estava com os braços passados ao redor de seu corpo, em um incômodo abraço. Danny se recuperou da surpresa e retribuiu. Depois do momento de desconforto entre os dois, seguido por alguns pigarros e passadas de mãos pelo cabelo, Danny falou.

- Mas basta falar para eu tirar a minha gravata, que eu volto a colocar meus pés no avião. Entendeu?

Steve balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Sim, Danno.


End file.
